Aviva's Secret
by Dawnfire05
Summary: A little one-shot just covering a little about a headcanon I have for Aviva's past. It's kinda short cuz I wrote it when I was tired and not supposed to be on line (bleh...), but hopefully it's good!


**This is a story involving a headcanon of mine; throughout Aviva's school years, she was bullied and she'd cut herself. I know that it's not true, but Aviva sometimes feels very low about herself, and she's quite competitive (maybe finally standing up to the bullies made her so). But yeah.**

Wild Kratts- Aviva's Secret

One-Shot

It was a fine day. The Kratts crew were all at the beach, searching for an interesting creature to adventure with.

"we should do an underwater creature adventure." Martin said, looking at Chris.

"I think that a land animal would be a fun adventure." Chris argued.

As the brothers debated, Aviva walked in. "Why don't you guys do an adventure with a semi aquatic animal?" She suggested.

Right then, both brothers shut up, feeling a little stupid.

"Good idea, Aviva." Martin remarked, trying not to sound embarrassed for being out animal-smarted. Chris had the same look on his face.

"Well, whatcha waiting for?" Aviva asked, smiling with amusement. "Find me a cool creature, and then you guys can have a new creature power suit."

"Right." Martin started to head for the door.

"Let me just grab the creature pods." Chris said as he turned around to get them. Martin ran out the door. That's when Chris noticed something he'd been to blind to see before. "Aviva...?" Chris asked hessitantly.

"Yeah?" Aviva replied, a smile still on her face.

"Are those... Scars?" Chris asked, looking up and down Aviva's arms. Her smile instantly faded. "No..." She quietly replied, looking away.

"How long a have you been hiding them?" Chris asked, worry in his voice and eyes.

Aviva sighed, but didn't look up. She just kept her arms crossed as she slowly rubbed them. Finally she answered, but she still held her gaze to the ground, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "You know how I was bullied in school, Chris."

Chris nodded. "Yes."

"It wasn't just in high school when you met me. I was bullied ever since 3rd grade. I... I first cut myself in 5th grade... I did that all the way up to high school. I never had any friends other than Koki. But then I met you guys, and you helped fend off the bullies- better than any teacher could do- I still did it in high school, though as much. I always wear my coat to his them..."

Chris could now see that Aviva was crying. Her tears were running down her cheeks and falling onto her crossed, scarred arms.

"Aviva" Chris said, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Chris was feeling really bad for pointing it out. She'd been doing fine all through high school, all through college, and up until now. But Chris pointed it out, and she just broke down.

As Chris placed his hand on her shoulder, she leaned into him, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry." Chris apologized.

"It's not your fault... If its anyone's... It's mine..." Aviva said, trying not to let her emotions take over.

"It was never your fault." Chris said reassuringly.

Aviva just wrapped her arms around him, trying to seek comfort. Chris did the same, trying offer her that comfort. As they stayed there, Aviva started to calm down.

"I'm sorry I'm crying..." Aviva whispered.

"Don't be. Traumatic experiences can do things to us like this" Chris replied.

Aviva forced a smile, trying to cheer herself up, and let go of Chris. She looked up. "Martin's waiting." She said.

"Right." Chris said, walking to the back of the Tortuga to grab the creature pods. As he walked out, he glanced at Aviva. She smiled at him as if to say she was fine. Chris gave her a smile, though worried, but as if to say alright.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Martin asked As soon as Chris met him on the beach.

"Nothing." Chris replied, not wanting to give away Aviva's secret.

"We'll nothing sure took a long time." Martin joked. Then he noticed how worried Chris looked. "Bro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Chris forced a smile. "Here." He handed his brother his blue creature pod. "Let's go find ourselves a semi aquatic animal to adventure with." Chris said, trying to make it sound as if nothing were troubling him.

"Alright!" Martin said, bolting off.

Chris glanced back at the Tortuga, then ran after his brother.

**Well there it is. A little one-shot of Aviva crying and Chris comforting her. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
